


Luck?

by ferporcel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hpcon_envy, Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius can’t help his curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine. It’s all JK Rowling’s.
> 
> This was written for the LJ community hpcon_envy and is an answer to a_bees_buzz’s prompt: _Lucius envies Severus something, and Severus is loving every single second of it._ I thank machshefa for beta-reading this drabble for me. *hugs*

Bored beyond belief, Lucius left Narcissa’s side and headed for the restroom outside the ballroom. He would have left hours ago if it hadn’t been for his insistent wife. He’d love to have Severus’ luck and find himself in the company of more interesting and young women like the Granger chit. He chuckled; only luck could be responsible for such a couple.

Meeting the lucky bastard in the restroom, Lucius couldn’t help himself from glancing sideways and checking out Severus’ equipment. He thought he’d disguised his surveillance and surprise well enough, until he heard an amused:

“Now you know why.”


End file.
